my season 4
by mermaidcleo4eva
Summary: just my idea about how season 4 should be. Bella, Rikki,and Cleo and the guys are all there except for lewis. new people arrive and maybe even old people.and a whloe lot mor drama
1. Chapter 1

My season 4

Bella POV

I walked towards Will boatshed and knocked on the door it opened and I see Sophie. "What do you want." she said rolling her eyes

"Umm…is Will here." I said looking in his shed over her shoulder

"Yeah he is but he is busy." she said about to shut the door in my face when Will said "Sophie let Bella in." as she rolled her eyes again and let me in with a fake smile.

"Hey." I said

"Hey, do you want anything." he said

"A juice would be fine." I said looking at what he was making which seemed to be a desk

"Uh Sophie can you get Bella a lemonade with a straw please." Will said hurriedly as she got up from the couch and went to it

"So what you working on." I asked as I sat on the couch

"Oh I'm trying to finish the desk Sophie asked me to do a while ago." he said putting his goggles back over his eyes

"Here you go." Sophie said, then suddenly she tripped over the coffee table and the lemonade came pouring all over me.

I gasped, got up and ran out of the shed with Sophie and Will on my heels. I stuck my hands out in front of me and dove in the water. I flicked my tail and zoomed off to Mako.

Will POV

"What was that all about." Sophie asked as a little grin came upon her face

"Um nothing special." I said going into the shed and grabbing my swim gear and headed towards my boat

"Where are you going." Sophie asked

"Training." I said as I threw my stuff into the boat

"So your just going to leave me." Sophie said

"Don't you have to go to work?" I questioned

"It's my day off remember." she said as I started the engine

"Sorry." I said driving off to Mako.

Cleo POV

"Hey, Cleo me, you, Kim, and Don are going on a picnic at the park near the docks, is that good for you." Sam said through my room door as I got up out from my bed and went to open the door

"That sounds good to me but you need to run it by Kim." I said talking to her face to face.

"I know, that's the part I want to avoid." she said walking to their room. I looked out the window to see the view. I went to the bathroom and used my power to turn on the water as I brushed my teeth. I stepped in the bath and saw my tail appear within seconds. I turned on my phone and listened to one of Bella's song.

_I wanted to be like everyone _

_but nobody understand me like you _

_So wok it out_

_Cause when your around to feel like this_

_Maybe its cause you make me crazy_

_I'll wok it out_

_KNOCK, KNOCK _I paused the song and listened

"Cleo." Kim yelled "Come on."

"I'll be out in a minute." I yelled as I unplugged the thing to the tub.

It really wasn't a picnic we mainly talked and played Frisbee. We ate some ham sandwiches and talked, then I felt it water was on my arm. I turned to the sprinkler was on.

"Um I have to go to the marine park." I said quickly luckily we were by the docks I ran over and dove into the water. I hoped no one saw me.

Rikki POV

I had nothing to do today so I went to the café and ordered a smoothie.

"Hey, can we talk." I heard a familiar voice say

"We have nothing to talk about Zane." I said turning around

"Well I just want to see how you were doing." he said

"Well if you wanted to know that you could have just came up and said hey how are you doing then happily leave."

"Have you ever thought that I just can't see you than leave I still like you."

"Life isn't fair." I said leaving a five on the table and walking out

I was walking along the beach and felt my neck and noticed that my necklace was gone.

Zane POV

I hate it when she yells and leaves a scene. I walked back to my office and turned on my video game. "Hey dude." I heard Nate say as he walked in the door.

"Why are you in here." I said still ticked at Rikki

"Chill man, Sophie told me to bring this to you, she said a customer found it." Nate said dangling a blue stoned necklace in front of me.

"Rikki's." I said aloud "I'll give it to her." I said taking the necklace with a smirk appearing on my face.

"Can I play man." Nate asked

"Maybe tomorrow." I said sitting in my chair

My door swung open to see a mad Rikki at the door. When Nate saw this he fled from my office closing the door behind him.

"Give it back, I know you have it." she said getting frustrated as well

"You mean this." I said dangling her necklace in the air

As she tried to snatch it I swung it back towards my chest.

"Zane give it back." she tried not to yell

"If this was one of the reasons that you broke up with me you could have just asked me to make you one." I said getting up and throwing the necklace on the floor then I stomped on it breaking it to pieces. Then I recognized Rikki's face it was, devastated.

"ZANE…." she yelled her face getting red. "Do you want to know why I broke up with you cause of this, you o childish things Zane and I can't stand it any more. I told you I moved on and you need to too and just stop worrying about me cause I'm a big girl I can handle myself. Zane NEVER EVER talk to me." she said storming out of my office.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Bella was slowly swimming to Will's boatshed. She looked all around and smiled at the beautiful scenery. As she reached surface of the water she smiled as she saw Will sitting down at the table outside.

Bella POV

I got out and dried off with a towel Will had. I got up and walked over to Will and kissed him on the cheek.

"your in a good mood." Will said wrapping his arm around me

"Yeah." I said then I heard yelling and light made my good mood go down.

"Why don't you tell me what's wrong and then maybe I could help you. RIKKI." I heard Cleo yell as I saw Rikki stomping furiously towards Will's shed. And Cleo doing the same as Rikki. She walked through the door calmly and not even slamming the door.

Me, Will, and Cleo followed her in the shed.

"What happened." I asked

"Can't you tell." she said pointing her finger to her neck which had no necklace

"Well if that was the problem you could've told me and we could've looked for it." said a little annoyed

"You don't get it." she said "Me and Zane had an argument and when I left it must've fell. So I went back to get knowing Zane would have had it. So he said something like I could've made you one. Then he crushed it to pieces."

"No." I said hugging her as I knew she wanted to cry on the outside.

"Rikki I can make you a new one." Will said "But I need one of your guys necklace." Will asked sticking his hand out for one. I was about to give mine to him when Cleo got hers off faster.

"I'm about to go to work so you can have mine." she said dropping it in his hand

I still had my arm around Rikki while I asked you wanna go for a swim and watch Will."

"Sure." she said me knowing she was okay now.

Bella and Rikki swam slowly through the ocean. With this it made Rikki feel better.

Cleo POV

Laurie told me to feed Ronny instead of the new dolphin Sonny. "Hey Ronny." I said to the friendly dolphin

The dolphin squeaked

"would you like squid, I can give it to you as long as you don't tell on me." I told the dolphin a big smile spreading across my face.

He turned around and flicked his tail splashing water on me.

I grabbed a piece of fish and dove into the water. I swam up to him and fed him the fish from my hand. I grabbed on to his fin and swam while he pulled me along.

"Cleo." I heard someone say

Oh no what if it's Laurie he can see me with my tail. I poked me head from under the water, to my relief it was Zane. He helped me get out from the tank. I used my power to lift the remaining water from my tail and I returned back to normal.

"Why are you here?" I asked him grabbing my bucket and heading to feed the other dolphins.

"I thought you would know where Rikki is." he said

"Well Zane you might want to talk to her but I know she doesn't want to talk to you." I said

"I know but I really don't care." he said "I just need to talk to her. Is she with Will cause if…"

"What Zane, what will you do. You guys are not together, and Will and Bella are together. So just leave Zane." I said walking towards the back.

At Mako

"He was looking for me." Rikki said shaking her head.

"yep." I said popping the p.

I turned back and looked at my tail. "How does my tail look."

"Better than ever." Bella said giggling

"You know what it's my birthday soon and I want to throw a party here."

I heard a rustling noise and knew I wasn't the only ones when Rikki and Bella turned their heads to where the noise was coming from. We all turned and was about to put our heads under when we heard.

"don't go." Rikki realized who it was and left the moon pool immediately and so did we I heard Bella say "Just go Zane." and she left also.

**Will Zane leave Rikki alone and what ever happened to Ryan. Keep reading to find out the new and old people who come back and what will happen on Cleo's birthday. R&R **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Cleo POV

"Cleo me and Sam want to talk to you." Don yelled

"I'm in the bathtub dad, can it wait." I yelled from the bathroom

"No, so I'll just tell you now." he said as I flopped my tail around

"We are all going camping again." he said as I dried off and got my legs back. I put on a robe and walked downstairs. "where at." I asked kinda knowing where since we did it last year.

"Mako Island." he said sipping his coffee

"I'm okay with it as long as Bella and Rikki can come." I said

"Cleo this is supposed to be a family camping trip." he said

"It's ok Don they can come." Sam said

"Thanks Sam." I said digging through the fridge grabbing the orange juice.

I walked the beach and ran towards the ocean and dove into the ocean. I swam towards Mako as I watched the schools of fish and different corals. I then sped to Mako hoping the girls were there. I surfaced the moon pool seeing Bella and Rikki laughing. "What are you guys talking about." I asked gliding over to them

"Oh just stuff." Bella said

"So were you gonna say something." Rikki asked looking at me

"Oh yea, you guys are gonna come camping with me."

"Let me guess, it's going to be right here at Mako like last time."

"Last time." Bella looked confused

"Yeah, we did this before." I said

"You guys do realize tonight is a full moon." Bella said moving her finger through the water

"Yea but we don't get effected by it anymore." Rikki said

"I need to go by Will's I have to tell him." Bella said

"Ok me and Rikki will pack our stuff so we can be at the island earlier than my family." Cleo said

"okay see you soon." Bella said leaving the moon pool

Me and Rikki zoomed out of the pool to get our stuff ready. Rikki went to her house and got her stuff while I packed mine.

_Cause I'm no ordinary girl _

_I'm from the deep blue under world_

_Land or sea_

_I've got the power if I just believe _

My phone rang. "Hello ." I answered

"Hey Cleo can Will come." Bella asked

"Yea."

I'm on my way over." I said

"Bye." she said then I hanged up my phone

I walked downstairs to tell dad I was leaving I wasn't going to tell him about Will I was going to let him see when he got there.

"Dad I'm ready so we are going to be there, okay." I said opening the door.

"Alright, see you there." Don said going upstairs

I got to Will's and put my bags in his boat.

"so are we going now." I said walking through the door

"Yea we can go now we were just waiting for you." Rikki said

"Will's going to take our bags in his boat while we swim there." Bella said

"Okay, okay can we just go now." Rikki insisted

With that we left and dove in the water right after Will left.

We zoomed through the water and arrived at Mako before Will and the others.

We started a fire while we waited for Will. It was about twilight when my family came. Dad suggested all the girls go exploring. So we did with Sam leading us. I was hoping she would not find the rocky waterfall part that was inland, but I guess I didn't hope enough. When Kim walked across the slippery rocks I said "Be careful Kim."

"I know what I'm doing." she retorted

I walked on the rocks next and said "I'm just looking out for you Kim, don't want you hurt" "well I'm not hurt." and as she said that she pushed me off the rocks and into the water. I landed with a hard splash.

"Kim." I heard Sam say to Kim sternly.

I swam to a corner and stayed hidden while Rikki and Bella covered me so they couldn't see me.

"Don't.." Bella said "She hates it when people see her wet.." Bella said then Rikki jumped in and said "…the water gets soaked through her pants and you can see her…..panties." Rikki finished

"You guys just go on and we'll meet up with you." Bella added

They walked into the other side of the woods. Rikki stuck her hand out over my tail and steam appeared and my tail was gone. By the time we got finished they were already coming back.

That's when Kim fell down the tunnel "I can get her out I know another way in. Kim stay right there so they can see you." Bella said leaving to go through the water entrance. I hope Kim stayed right were she was.

Bella POV

I rushed to the beach and dove into the water. The entrance was only about a second away. I reached the surface and hauled myself out. I grabbed a towel from behind the rocks and dried off.

"Bella is that you." Kim asked

"yea it's me stay there though."

"Ahhh." I heard someone yell as they fell down through the tunnel

"We'll go get dad okay stay there." I heard Cleo say

"Let's go over there, Bella is in there." Kim said

" Hey. so how do we get out."

"umm.. Look over there." I said as I dove into the water .I realized the moon was almost over the cone. I poked my head up where Cleo and Rikki were so they couldn't see us. The moon was directly above it when Sam and Kim went to where they had came down from. We swam out and went back to campgrounds.

We told about it and when we were about to go and retrieve them they were walking to us.

"We finally got out of that stupid tunnel." Kim said getting something to drink.

"I was just about to come and get you." Mr. Setori said

"Where did you go Bella, you dove into the water and never came back up." Sam asked me

"Well I was seeing if the pool lead to the ocean, which it did, so then when I came back you were gone so I thought you had already made it out so I came back here." I said sounding convincing

After we talked about everybody fell asleep

"That was close." Rikki said

"Tell me about it." Cleo and I said at the same time.

"Lets just go to sleep." Cleo said shutting her eyes and with that we all fell asleep.


End file.
